Avenger (Star Destroyer)
The Avenger is an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer currently assigned to the Earth Sector. It has previously served as the flagship to Admiral Michael Piett and as part of Darth Vader's Death Squadron. Arrival at Earth The Avenger arrived at Earth under the command of Rommel with Piett serving as his second-in-command. Soon after, Moff Jerjerrod ordered a devastating attack on New York City. This had sealed Rommel's decision to defect and live a civilian life on Earth. Piett was now in command of the ship. Defection In 2002, Piett led the Avenger and its 4 sister ships away from Jerjerrod and the ships remained at Earth despite orders to be at the new Death Star construction site. During this time, the Avenger would serve as a messenger ship and was primarily used for sending and receiving drones between the fleet and Davin Felth who was being kept abreast of what had happened. Piett later filed what became known as the "Second Doomsday Report" correcting a report filed by General Veers that tagged Davin's son Tevin as a deserter and possible traitor. Piett's report stated that Tevin was in fact living on Earth and that Veers had ordered several executions including Tevin and a Grand Moff who often refused to approve wild schemes at the request of Jerjerrod. Piett later received orders to keep the ships at Earth where the Grand Moff had gone into hiding. New Administration In 2003, Rommel had taken interim powers as leader of the Imperial Remnant. A peace treaty was signed with the New Republic and the Earth in which the Empire would use its own ships to replace what had been lost from the Earth Fleet. Piett soon transferred off the Avenger and the ship was placed in command of Captain Ortan. Piett would take the ship as his flagship upon his promotion to Admiral. Kidnapping of Kelly Felth In 2007, Kelly Felth was kidnapped by mobster hitmen and held on a planet guarded by old battle droids from the Clone Wars. A rescue party was sent using the Felth's Pride, a YT-1300 Freighter that could easily be mistaken for a smuggling ship. However the party would come under heavy fire and send out a distress call to the Avenger. When the Avenger and its fleet arrived, they found that numerous droid fighters had been deployed and were about to destroy the freighter. Piett ordered the Avenger as well as the Firestorm and Devastator to stab through the droid fighters. This drew heavy protests from Ortan who called Michael even more reckless than the worst fleet commander to ever serve under Vader. Michael soon relieved Ortan of his duties and replaced him with Paul Tyson. Criminal subjugation After this Rommel placed priority on capturing mobsters and terrorists alike and the Avenger found itself chasing down much of those targets as well as carrying out United States policy of removing terrorist friendly governments from power. Another girl in distress Soon after, the fleet was contacted when Kyp Durron's pregnant wife Lauren went missing. Piett was given two Interdictor Cruisers for this mission. The fleet soon found her and all were relieved when a healthy, baby boy to be named Seth was born. Piett reported to Jonas Ashley that both mother and son were doing well. Reassigned The ship soon found Ortan as its captain once again when Piett took delivery of a new Super Star Destroyer and transferred Paul Tyson to be captain of the new ship. However, Piett would keep Ortan on a leash and assigned the Avenger and Whirlwind as the flanks to his new ship. This later came in handy when discovered the ship and Washington ordered missiles aimed at the larger ship until the Avenger was identified as being among the gathering of ships. The ship was later used in the ongoing feud between Black Sun and the Empire. In one case it was deployed to look for Tevin and the Felth's Pride after the freighter had gone missing with a Black Sun bounty on its captain's head. During this mission, the ship was damaged in a battle with Black Sun agents who had been given instructions to attack any Imperial ship that they encountered. After the battle and location of the missing ship, the Avenger returned to Earth for heavy repairs and replacement of the malfunctioning navicomputer which had required that the Avenger and Firestorm be linked for the trip to Earth. The Avenger later took part in the Rescue of Ezra Bridger and the Battle of Nar Shaddaa among other operations. Category:Earth Category:Imperial II-class Star Destroyers Category:Remnant starships